Dark Birthday - Crossover SPN vs CFD
by Deanloves
Summary: Saat ulang tahun Sam yang kesepuluh menjadi ulang tahun yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Tapi seperti biasa Dean ada di sana menemani, juga kawan-kawan barunya. - Weechester/Housefire51


**DARK BIRTHDAY**

**Crossover : Supernatural VS Chicago Fire**

"_Happy Birthday, Sammy_ !" seru Dean penuh kebahagiaan. Di hadapannya telah menunggu sebuah kue tart yang sederhana lengkap dengan lilin menyala, siap untuk ditiup oleh si bocah yang sedang berulang tahun.

Sam memandang haru lilin itu, juga kakak tersayangnya dan tentu saja tidak ketinggal sang Ayah, yang untuk kali ini menepati janjinya; merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dan mereka kini sedang berada di Big Burger – Chicago.

"Tiuplah, nak …, jangan lupa ucapkan permohonanmu." John berucap dengan memandang bahagia wajah kecil putra bungsunya yang tengah berulang tahun.

Sam tersenyum kulum, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ditiupkan lilin berjumlah sepuluh itu kuat-kuat, hingga padam.

"HOREEEEE! WHOAAA! Resmi sepuluh tahun, umurmu, Sam," sorak Dean dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat tua adiknya.

John mengecup kepala Sam, "Selamat ulang tahun, Nak."

"Terima kasih, Yah," Sam tersipu senang.

"Dan ini hadiahnya." Dengan mengeluarkan kotak berbalut kertas kado.

Sam terbelalak dengan senangnya, dan langsung menerimanya, "Makasih, Dean." Tak tunggu lama untuk langsung dibuka hadihnya itu.

Dean menunggu dengan penuh semangat sementara Ayahnya tersenyum, juga penasaran apa hadiah yang diberikan Dean untuk adiknya.

Tapi wajah semangat Sam langsung pupus dengan kecewa begitu mengetahui apa isi hadianya.

"Barbie?" Langsung cemberut.

Dean terkekeh dengan puasnya. "Pastinya, Samantha." Senang sekali jika bisa menggoda adiknya. Ia masih menyimpan boneka Barbie yang ia curi dari rumah seseorang untuk ia jadikan hadiah Natal kemarin untuk adiknya. Hadiah asal ambil, jadi mana tahu kalau isinya boneka Barbie.

Sam semakin cemberut kecewa.

"Dean…, jangan main-main ah…" John langsung memperingatkan.

Pemuda 14 tahun itu masih terkekeh dan menyerah, "Baiklah, maafkan aku, Sam…, ini hadiah aslinya untukmu." Dan langsung menggantinya dengan hadiah yang lain, terbungkus sarung kulit.

Sesaat Sam memandangnya curiga.

"Ini beneran, Sam…," Dean masih tersenyum geli.

Masih dengan cemberut, Sam menerimanya dan membukanya.

Kembali Sam tertegun sesaat melihat isi di dalam sarung kulit itu. Dipandanginya kakaknya dengan tidak percaya

John masih tersenyum kulum melihatnya. Tidak menyangka Dean akan memberikan itu pada Sam.

"Dean, ini belati kesayanganmu…?" Sam tergagap memegang belati yang menjadi benda pusaka kakaknya.

Dean mengangguk pasti, "Yup, belati kesayanganku. Belati pertama yang kudapat dari Ayah saat ulang tahunku yang ke sepuluh. Sekarang kuwariskan padamu, Sam. Ng…," Dean teringat Ayahnya. Ditengoknya sang Ayah dengan gugup, "Yah.., kau tak keberatan kan, kalau aku memberikannya pada Sammy?"

John langsung menggeleng pasti, "Milikmu, Dean, bebas mau kauberikan pada siapapun," dengan tersenyum.

Dean tersenyum dengan leganya.

Sam lebih tersenyum bahagianya, dipeluknya kakaknya erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Dean…"

"Sama-sama, _squirt. _Jaga dan gunakan baik-baik ya, jangan untuk jago-jagoan…," pesan Dean sungguh-sungguh.

Sam mengangguk pasti, "Pasti, Dean! Akan aku jaga."

Dean mengangguk percaya.

John masih tersenyum melihat kedua putranya. "Dan ini, hadiah dari Ayah." Dengan mengeluarkan hadiah lain berbalut kertas kado.

Sam langsung menerimanya dengan semangat dan membukanya.

"Waa!" Sam tak dapat menutupi rasa takjubnya. "Buku Ensiklopedia Tata Surya!" Sam bersorak dengan girangnya. "Terima kasih, Yah." Dipeluk Ayahnya serta merta dengan erat.

Dean mengerang tidak terima, "Yah, yang benar saja. Dia sudah pinter, buat apa belikan dia buku lagi… nanti makin pinter dia."

"Biarin." Sam mencibir dengan senangnya.

"Yah, tahu kan, peraturan adik tidak boleh lebih pintar dari kakak, itu tidak boleh dilanggar." Dean masih mencoba memprotes.

"Whoah, peraturan dari mana itu. Dasar sirik!" Sam masih mencibir girang.

John tergelak melihat kedua putra yang bak kucing dan anjing. Ia memandang keduanya penuh kebanggaan. Tak percaya ia dapat membesarkan keduanya seorang diri tanpa Mary. _'Owh, Mary.., anak kita sudah besar-besar. Kalau saja kau bisa bersama mereka.' _Setetes air mata mencuri turun di pipinya, yang langsung diusapkannya gusar. Sam dan Dean tak perlu melihatnya.

"Oke…, cukup anak-anak. Dean, tidak ada aturan adik tidak boleh lebih pintar dari kakaknya. Yang ada adalah peraturan, adik dan kakak harus saling menjaga."

"Betul itu, Yah!" langsung diamini oleh Sam.

"Waa, tidak adil!" protes Dean.

John kembali tergelak.

"Ok, cukup.. Mau ke mana kita, setelah ini?" tawar John untuk melanjutkan perayaan ulang tahun si bungsu.

"Nonton bioskop ! pekik Sam. Sudah lama ia tidak menonton film di gedung bioskop.

"Yup, Batman sedang main sekarang!" sahut Dean tak kalah semangatnya.

"Haruskah kita nonton Batman?" keluh Sam.

"Yup! Karena Batman adalah yang paling keren, dan kita harus menonton filmnya.

"Dean, kamu tuh sudah 14 tahun umurnya."

"Lalu? Nggak ada batasan umur untuk nonton Batman kaan?"

Sam menghela nafas kesal.

"Dean, biarkan adikmu yang memilih filmnya."

"Tapi, Yah?"

John memberi mata Dean untuk tidak membantah.

"Okay, kita nonton film Batman!" putus Sam akhirnya.

"Huh?" Dean memperjelas pendengarannya. "HOREEE, itu baru adikku!" semakin mengusek usek kepala adiknya.

"Deaannn," rengek Sam yang tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak bayi.

John hanya tersenyum geli. "Habiskan makan kalian, kita nonton film."

"YEAY !" Dean bersorak dengan girangnya. Lupa siapa yang berulang tahun.

**SPN** SPN**

Tak berapa lama mereka bertiga sudah duduk di dalam Gedung Bioskop, menonton Batman Forever yang dibintangi oleh Val Kilmer sebagai Batman, dan Chris O'Donnel sebagai Robin. Seharusnya Sam bisa menikmati film seru dan keren ini, kalau saja, Dean tidak mengoceh sepanjang film.

"Duh…, sexihnya itu Nicole (Kidman)…," Dean berkomentar lirih. "Bagaimana ya, rasanya jadi Tom Cruise …"

"Dean, aku sedang menonton filemnya…," Sam memperingatkan pelan. Mulai kesal dengan segala komentar tidak jelas abangnya sepanjang film berlangsung.

"Bener kok. Aku mau kok, diracuni oleh Poison Evy itu…," Dean masih berkomentar berbisik tanpa merasa bersalah.

"DEAN!" Sam setengah memekik menahan suaranya.

"Dan kamu bisa menjadi Robin untuk menolongku. Sekali kali kau bolehlah jadi jagoannya," Dean terkekeh pelan.

Sam menggeram menahan kesalnya.

"Dean, kalau kamu tidak bisa Diam, akan Ayah seret kamu keluar dari sini," John mengancam pelan dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat Dean tak berkutik.

Dean menelan ludah, "Iya, Yah…."

Sam tersenyum dengan puasnya.

Namun tak bertahan lama, saat Dean menyadari adiknya bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Mau aku antar?" bisik Dean.

"Huh…, nanti saja…, filmnya lagi seru-serunya," Sam berbalik berbisik, tidak ingin menggangguk kakaknya yang sedang menikmati film kesukaannya.

"Nggak papa, sakit lho, ntar…, sudah sekarang saja, aku antar…"

Sam terdiam ragu. Hingga akhirnya mengangguk.

Dean mengangguk.

"Yah, kita mau ke belakang dulu, Sammy mau pipis," bisik Dean.

"Huh?" John terjaga. "Biar Ayah antar…," menawarkan.

Dean menganggeleng dengan jantannya, "Ini tugas sang kakak, yah…," dengan bangganya.

John menengok Sam, dan mendapat anggukan si bungsu, yang ingin diantarkan oleh kakaknya. Iapun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Hati hati, cepat kembali."

"Baik, Ya. Yuk, squirt," Dean sedikit mendorong adiknya keluar dari barisan tempat duduk.

"Jangan panggil aku squirt!" Sam sempat memprotes lirih.

Dean hanya terkekeh tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menggiring adiknya keluar.

Toilet gedung bioskop berada di belakang ruang teater. Letaknya di dekat ruang mesin. Keadaan gelap dan sepi. Suara mesin yang menderu dengan anehnya menambah rasa seram toilet ini

Mereka berdua segera menyelesaikan kebutuhannya. Kebetulan, tiba-tiba Dean ingin pipis juga.

"Sudah?" Dean mengecek adiknya, saat mencuci tangannya.

"Sudah." Sam mengangguk setelah mencuci tangannya.

"Bagus, kita harus cepat kembali ke ruang teater. Aku punya perasaan dengan suara mesin itu. Aneh terdengarnya."

Sam mengangguk.

Namun belum sempat mereka keluar dari toilet…

BBUAAAAAAMMMMMM !

Suara ledakan terdengar dengan kerasnya dan semua menjadi gelap gulita.

"Sammy !" Dean memekik dengan paniknya.

**SPN**CFD**SPN**

**Pos Pemadam Kebakaran 51 **

Pukul 5 sore, 1 jam menjelang shift hari ini usai. Pos Pemadam Kebakaran 51 dalam keadaan tenang. Mereka cukup bersyukur hari ini tidak terlalu disibukkan dengan kejadian kebakaran yang cukup menyita fisik dan perhatian mereka. Hanya ada kejadian kebakaran kecil tadi pagi; sebuah pemanggang barbeque menyambar jerigen bensin. Tapi bisa dipadamkan dengan cepat, tanpa korban.

Tim Truk 81 yang terdiri dari Cruz, Hermann, Otis dan Calon Mills sibuk masing-masing di meja Truk 81, dan tentu saja Mouch yang duduk dengan santainya di sofa kebesarannya menyaksikan TV ditemani anjing kesayangan mereka Pouch. Tak terlihat pimpinan mereka, Letnan Matt Casey. Sementara di meja Regu 3 yang terdiri dari Capp, Hadley, dan Vargas, lengkap dengan pimpinan mereka Letnan Kelly Severide, sedang asyik bermain kartu. Semunya berjaga-jaga menunggu panggilan darurat.

Ambulans 61 yang diawaki oleh Paramedis Dawson dan Shy pun sedang membersihkan dan menyiapkan peralatan medis mereka.

Sudut mata Letnan Kelly Severide menangkap rekan kerjanya sesama letnan, Casey keluar dengan senyum kulum. Mungkin baru saja menelepon kekasihnya yang dokter itu.

"Yow, Casey …"

Casey menengok dengan namanya dipanggil.

"Aku butuh bantuannmu," Kelly sedikit ragu.

"Yeah?" Casey menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku sedang membuat ruang tambahan di belakang rumah, mungkin kau bisa bantu aku," Kelly meminta tolong. Ia tahu, kawannya ini selain seorang pemadam kebakaran, juga seorang kontraktor handal, dan sangat ahli dalam bangun membangun rumah.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Kapan?"

"Besok?"

Casey mengangguk pasti. "Besok aku ke rumahmu," dengan tersenyum tipis.

Kelly mengangguk lega, menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**TUIWWWIIITTTT - TUIIIWWWIIITTTTT**

Alarm terdengar menggema, seluruh penghuni Pos 51, menajamkan pendengarannya

**- TRUK 81, REGU 3, MESIN 51, AMBULANS 61, BATTALYON 25 - GEDUNG BIOSKOP MELEDAK DAN KEBAKARAN DI JALAN 5566 -**

Mendengar kesatuannya dipanggil, kesemuanya segera bergerak menuju pos mereka masing-masing dan bergerak menuju TKP.

**SPN**CFD**SPN**

John mulai merasakan keresahan saat menyadari kedua putranya belum kembali dari toilet. Mereka sudah terlalu lama di belakang sana. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan saat keduanya baru pergi kurang dari 15 menit tapi terasa seperti sudah 1 jam lamanya. John baru saja siap untuk beranjak dari duduknya, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dan ruangan teater gelap gulita. Suara alarm kebakaran langsung berbunyi disusul pekikan panik penonton menambah kepanikan.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk John menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Segera dirogohnya senter di dalam saku jaketnya dan langsung dinyalakannya. Dia harus terkatup kaget dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Hampir setengah ruangan teater telah runtuh menimpa penonton di barisan tempat duduk di bawah. Bersyukurlah ia berada di kursi atas, hingga tidak tertimpa reruntuhan. Tapi debu dan serpihah semen dan kayu langsung menyesakkannya. Api mulai menyala dari reruntuhan, mungkin terjadi konsleting listrik. Semakin terdengar suara jeritan dan erangan kesakitan korban yang tertimpa reruntuhan dan kepanikan mereka yang ingin segera keluar dari sana. Dilihat dari dampak reruntuhan yang sangat besar di bagian depan teater yang mendekati ruang belakang dan toilet, saat itu juga, John langsung teringat kedua putranya berada di belakang sana, berada pada sumber ledakan.

"SAM! DEAN !" Dengan paniknya, John bersusah payah menuju ruang belakang, melawan arus para korban yang menuju pintu keluar ruang teater.

**SPN**SPN**

"HUK!" Dean tersadar dengan merasakan kepalanya seperti dihantam godam besar. Ia mencoba membuka mata, dan yang terlihat hanya gelap gulita. Bau reruntuhan semen menganggu saluran pernafasannya. _'Apa yang baru saja terjadi?'_

"Sammy ….huk, huk ?" Dean mencoba memanggil adiknya dengan melawan sesak di dada.

Tidak ada jawaban. Jantung Dean terasa tidak karuan. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, namun nihil. Sesuatu seperti menindih kakinya. 'SIAL'! Untunglah kedua tangannya masih dapat digerakkan.

Dirogohnya saku celana dan berupa mengambil pematik apinya yang selalu ada di sana untuk memusnahkan tulang-belulang dari arwah penasaran yang mengganggu. Dicoba untuk dinyalakannya.

CES

Secercah cahaya muncul di sana membuat Dean lega, cukup untuk melihat sekelilingnya dan pastinya mencari adiknya.

Dean harus berkedip-kedip dengan reruntuhan debu yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Bagus!" dengus Dean pelan, memastikan keadaan di sekelilingnya tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Dia terperangkap di bawah reruntuhan bangunan. Meski ada ruang, tapi sulit untuknya untuk keluar dari sana.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya dengan lebih menyapu pematik apinya ke sekelilingnya. Sam tidak mungkin jauh darinya. Terakhir yang ia ingat, Sam berada di sampingnya, siap untuk keluar dari toilet.

Akhirnya ia melihat sosok kecil terkulai tertimbun reruntuhan, sama sekali tak bergerak tak jauh dari sana.

"Ya, Tuhan, Sammy …," ingin Dean langsung menuju adiknya, tapi kakinya tertahan oleh tumpukan reruntuhan bangunan. "SIAL!"

Dicobanya diulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan adiknya.

"Sam? Sammy ! Kamu dengar aku !?" panggil Dean setengah panik, dengan berusaha meraih tangan Sam.

Dapat! Saat Dean berhasil meraih jari telunjuk adiknya.

"Sammy? Hey, hey?" panggilnya lagi, dengan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk adiknya, menunggu respon dari sana. Tapi tidak ada. Dean ingin menangis rasanya.

Dean tersengal sengal mengatur emosinya yang hampir memuncah. Ia benci berada dalam posisi tak dapat berada di dekat adiknya dan tak dapat menolong. Dilihat lagi kakinya, dan mencoba mungkin ia bisa mengangkat reruntuhan dari kakinya.

Dengan tangan kanan masih berusaha menyalakan pematiknya, tangan kiri berusaha mengangkat bongkahan batu yang menimpa kakinya.

Satu persatu Dean mengangkat bongkahan itu, dan akhirnya kakinya dapat terlepas dari reruntuhan. Dean harus mengerenyitkan kening ngeri melihat kakinya yang cukup mengerikan hasil tindihan itu dengan rasa sakit, perih dan linu muncul dari sana. Tapi segera disingkirkan semua itu, ia harus segera menuju Sam.

Dilawannya segala rasa sakit itu saat mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, dan berupaya memindahkan tubuhnya mendekati Sam.

"Hey, Sammy …, ini aku…, bangun, Sam…," secercah kelegaan saat Dean akhirnya bisa mendekatkan diri di samping adiknya. Segera diperiksanya nadi di leher Sam. LEMAH tapi ADA! Dean menghela nafas lega. Segera dibersihkannya debu-debu dari kepala dan wajah adiknya. "Sammy…," ditepuk-tepuknya pipi adiknya pelan, menunggu respon. Tetap tidak ada.

"SAMMY!" pekik Dean tak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Huk! Dee…?" suara lirih dan kecil hampir tak terdengar, keluar dari bibir hampir pucat itu.

"WHOAA! Ya, Sam… ini aku!" tak terkira leganya Dean mendengar suara cempreng adiknya.

"A..pa…ya..ng ter..jad…i?" dengan tersengal sengal.

"Sepertinya mesinnya meledak. Sudah kubilang perasaanku nggak enak soal mesin itu!" sungut Dean mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sam tak menyahut. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Uhuk…uhuk…"

"Sam?" dean penuh kecemasan. "Mana yang sakit, Sammy ?"

"Se..mu..an..ya …, ak..u su..sah na..fas…"

Dean menghela nafas gusar, dengan kondisi Sam yang tertimpa reruntuhan hampir setengah tubuhnya, ia yakin, keadaan tak lebih baik darinya. "Iyah, aku tahu…, aku juga. Kita di bawah reruntuhan, Sam. Bertahanlah, _squirt_."

"A..p..a ki..ta ak..an ke..luar d..ari si..ni ? Uhuk!"

Dean menelan ludah, "Kita akan keluar dari sini, Sam… berdoalah ada yang menemukan kita di sini…," dengan pahit.

Sam terkatup perih.

Dean mengeratkan genggaman tangan adiknya, "Jangan takut, kita akan keluar dari sini, Sam, dan kita akan selamat."

Sam mengangguk lemah.

Dean menarik nafas gusar dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ingin pesimis, tapi siapa yang bisa menembuh reruntuhan di dalam sini untuk menolong mereka?

**SPN**CFD**SPN**

Kesatuan Pos Pemadam Kebakaran 51 tiba pertama di lokasi kejadian, disusul dengan Kesatuan dari Pos pemadam kebakaran lainnya yang memperbantukan.

Kepala Wallace Bodden, Sang Pemimpin Kesatuan Pos Pemadam Kebakaran 51, keluar dari mobil dinasnya dan mengamati objek kebakaran, Gedung Bioskop berlantai dua, yang sisi setengahnya sudah hancur. Asap dan kobaran api mulai terlihat dari dalam sana. Beberapa korban yang selamat berlarian keluar. Beberapa dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Menyusul di belakangnya, Letnan Casey dan Letan Severide, sama-sama keluar dari truk masing-masing.

"Traffo meledak di ruang mesin belakang. 3 teater sedang memutar filmnya. Korban masih banyak yang terperangkap di dalam," seorang petugas gedung bioskop melaporkan pada Kepala Bodden.

Chief Bodden mengangguk.

"Casey kau masuk dari pintu depan, Severide periksa sekelilingnya dan masuk dari pintu belakang," Chief Bodden langsung menginstruksikan kepada dua letnan handalnya.

"Baik, _Chief!" _seru keduanya, dan langsung menggerakkan anak buahnya.

"Hermmann, Mouch, Cruz, Otiz, Mills…, kita masuk, selamatkan sebanyak yang kalian bisa!" Casey mengomando dengan setengah berlari masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop.

"Capp, Hadley, Vargas…, pintu belakang," Saveride mengomando anak buahnya menuju pintu belakang, tak ketinggalan alat berat di tangan.

**SPN**CFD**SPN**

"Pak, jalur evakuasi di atas sana, Anda harus keluar dari sini!" seorang petugas gedung bioskop menahannya, suara berusaha melawan riuh suara kepanikan dan jerit kesakitan korban. Asap mulai memenuhi ruangan teater, titik api di mana-mana mulai membara, menambah kepanikan.

"Tapi anak anak saya ada di belakang sana, mereka di belakang sana!" John dengan marah.

"Bagian belakang luluh lantak, pak, tidak ada yang tersisa. Tidak akan ada yang selamat di belakang sana!"

John tertegun. Sempat patah arang.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku harus ke sana!" John tetap bersikeras.

"Terserah!" petugas itu akhirnya menyerah kesal, dan segera meninggalkan John untuk beralih pada korban lainnya yang lebih berharap untuk ditolong.

John dengan gusar segera ke belakang, menembus reruntuhan. Mulai terdengar suara petugas pemadam kebakaran yang menyeruak masuk mencoba menolong para korban, John tidak mempedulikannya.

"Departemen Kebakaran! Bersuaralah!" seruan dari petugas pemadam kebakaran terdengar di belakang untuk mencari korban dari balik reruntuhan dan jebakan api.

John masih tidak mempedulikannya, ia harus bisa menembus bagian belakang dan menolong kedua putranya. Tapi langkanya terhenti dengan gundukan besar dari reruntuhan menghalangi jalannya. Belum lagi asap hitam mulai menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Ia semakin sulit bernafas.

"SAMMYY! DEANN!"

"Pak…, ayo kita keluar dari sini, selamatkan dirimu," sebuah suara mengagetkannya dengan memegang pundaknya, siap menariknya mundur.

"Tidak bisa. Anak saya ada di balik itu! Dua putra saya!" John bersikukuh, wajah putus asanya memandang sepasang mata hangat di balik helm berkaca pemadam kebakaran.

Casey memandang reruntuhan di hadapannya dengan pesimis.

"Kau yakin!?"

John mengangguk, "Mereka berpamitan ke toilet, dan setelah itu ledakan terjadi sebelum mereka kembali. Mereka masih di sana. Aku harus menyelamatkannya, aku harus mengeluarkannya. Hanya mereka yang kumiliki di dunia ini!" John bersikeras.

Casey memandang menimbang kembali pria besar di hadapannya. Terlihat keras, tapi jelas sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencoba mengeluarkan mereka, tapi kau harus keluar dari sini, pak."

"Tidak, akan tetap di sini!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus keluar, atau kami tidak akan bisa menolong putramu," Casey mengeluarkan jurus tegas mematikannya yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

John berkedip kedip. Petugas di hadapannya ini usinya mungkin jauh lebih muda darinya, tapi dari tatapan tegas dan wibawanya tidak bisa dibantah. Sekilas ia dapat melihat nama di helemnya yang terkena sinar senter para petugas, terbaca; "Letnan Casey."

John menghormati posisi dan jabatannya dan mengangguk pasrah, "Tolong selamatkan kedua anakku. Namanya Sam dan Dean - umurnya 10 dan 14 tahun." dengan menumpukan asa di pundak letnan muda itu.

Casey mengangguk, "Kami akan menolongnya," ada janji di sana. "Otiz, bawa dia keluar," perintahnya pada anak buahnya.

John dengan pasrah digiring keluar dari sana.

Casey sempat melihat pria malang itu keluar sebelum berbicara di HT yang tertempel di dada kanannya, "Ada kemungkinan korban lain terperangkap di balik reruntuhan di sumber ledakan. Kami akan mencoba mencapainya."

"Mengerti," Chief Bodden menyahut di sana.

"Severide, bisa kau lihat ada celah masuk dari bagian belakang?" tanya Casey pada HT-nya.

"Negatif, semua tertutup reruntuhan!" Sahutan Kelly yang sangat tidak ingin didengar Casey saat ini. Itu berarti mereka harus menggali reruntuhan ini.

"Ok, teman-teman, mulai menggali!" seru Casey.

**SPN**CFD**SPN**

"Uhuk!" Dean tersadar dengan bau asap yang mulai menyengat. _'Sial, ada api di balik sana'_ "Sammy?" segera beralih pada adiknya yang kembali tak bergerak.

"Yow, Sammy, masih hidupkah kah kau?" Dean bertanya dengan cemas. "Sammy!"

"Ma..siih…," suara kecil hampir tidak terdengar langsung melegakan Dean.

"WHOAH, Sammy..," diusapkan-usap kepala adiknya dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Ap..a.. mere..ka.. ..ahh..da..tang…?"

"Belum, Sam," penuh sesal. "Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara sirine samar-samar. Mereka sedang mencari kita."

Sam terkatup. "Me..re..ka..t..ida..k ..aka..n me..ne..mukan..k..itta…, k… ..aka..n….mati..di ..sini…" dengan pesimis

"Yow, Sammy, jangan pesimis begitu dong. Kita akan keluar dari sini…," Dean tersenyum menenangkan adiknya. Meski jujur, ia pun takut. Ia takut tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sini. Tapi kalaupun ia tidak bisa selamat, paling tidak ia bersama adiknya. Berada di samping adiknya sampai titik akhir adalah harga mati.

" …,"

"Yeah…?"

"M..affkan.. aku…"

Dean tecenung, "Huh, maaf kenapa?"

"Ma..af… ka..ren..a su…da..h..me..nga…jak..mu no…nto..n bi..osk..op dan.. ma..af ka..re..na.. su..dah me…mint…am..u an..tar a..ku k..e toi…let…,ka..lau.. saja..a.." terengah-engah Sam mengucapkannya.

"Yow, Sammy, berhenti di situ. Jangan minta maaf…., aku justru yang akan mengejarmu kalau kamu tidak mengajakku nonton bioskop apalagi nonton Batman, dan tidak mengizinkanku mengantarmu…, enak saja, tidak sopan namanya…," Dean pura pura marah.

Sam terkekeh kecil. Kecil tapi cukup membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Dean langsung mengusap dada adiknya. "Ak..u...benc..ii..ula..ang..tah..un.. s..ekarr..ang..uhuk!"

"Sammy…, berhenti berbicara, simpan tenagamu buat di luar nanti."

"Se..ma..kin…su..saahh.., na..fas..!"

Dean menelan ludah pahit kembali merasa cemas bukan kepalang. "Iya, Sammy, aku tahu …, kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Bertahanlah, _kiddo._ Kamu harus bertahan, Sam, tidak boleh pergi, apalagi di hari ulang tahunmu." Air mata mulai menetes di pipinya yang kotor.

Dean mencoba menyalakan kembali pematiknya yang sedaya upaya dihematnya. Dilihatnya kembali sekelilingnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendongak ke atas.

JENDELA. Ada jendela di sana!

"Sam.., ada jendela di sana…, mungkin aku bisa keluar dari sana, dan meminta bantuan."

Tangan Sam menguat tiba-tiba…, "J..ang…an.. ting..lakan..a kuu…."

Dean menghela sesal, "Sammy, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya akan meminta bantuan. Aku akan berteriak."

"J..ang…an.. ting..lakan..a kuu…"

"Tidak akan!" tekan Dean sebelum mengecup kening adiknya, dan merayap naik ke arah jendela.

Dean meringis dengan luka yang menggesek reruntuhan tembok, dan terus merayap.

"Berhasil!" begitu ia mencapai daun jendela.

Diraihnya sebongkah batu bata dan dipecahkannya jendela itu.

Dean melongok ke luar, dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum melihat sekelilingnya. Mobil polisi, mobil ambulan dan mobil pemadam kebakaran memenuhi sekitar gedung bioskop. Petugas pemadam kebakaran telihat sibuk, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di atas sini.

Dengan setengah kesal diraihkan kembali sebongkah batu bata yang cukup besar, dan menunggu seseorang yang melintas di bawahnya.

Senyum sumringah Dean, tersungging, begitu melihat ada seseorang berpakaian pemadam kebakaran melintas di bawah sana. Segera dilemparkan batu ke arahnya

Kelly Severide masih berkeliling mencoba mencari celah yang bisa dimasuki dari sisi reruntuhan. Saat tiba-tiba sebongkah batu jatuh tepat di beberapa senti dari kakinya.

"Apa-apaa_!"

"HEY! KAMI DI SINI! TOLOOONGGGG!" pekik seseorang di atas sana.

Severide langsung mendongak ke sumber suara dan melihat kepala menyembul dari daun jendela di lantai dua. Ia lansung bergerak cepat.

"Ada korban terlihat di jendela, akan kami turunkan memakai tangga," Savaride berbicara di HT-nya. "Casey, kau sudah berhasil menembus bagian dalam?"

"Sedikit lagi. Api sudah padam di sini," sahutan Casey terdengar melegakan.

"Ok, aku akan mengambil korban yang di jendela. TANGGAA!"

Truk Regu 3 langsung mendekat dan segera mengulurkan tangga panjangnya.

Dean tersenyum lega melihat petugas itu melihat keberadaanya dan bergerak cepat untuk menolong mereka.

Ditengok adiknya dengan senyum sumringah, "Sammy, mereka datang. Mereka akan menolong kita!"

"YOW! _Guys_?" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik reruntuhan, dan terdengar jelas. "Departemen Kebakaran, berserulah!"

"Yaa! Kami di sini!" sahut Dean penuh semangat dan melihat sebuah celah yang cukup besar berhasil dibuat oleh para petugas penyelamat.

"Kau Sam?" tanyanya seraya merayap masuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku Dean, adikku Sam, dia terluka parah," Dean lega penuh asa.

"Ok, kami akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sini," dengan tersenyum menenangkan, lalu ia berbicara melalui HT-nya, "Kami sudah menemukan dua bocah itu, yang juga ada di jendela. Menunggu untuk segera keluar dari sini."

"Oke. Kami sedang naik ke sana!" Severide menyahut dengan lantang.

Dean melihat petugas di hadapannya dengan takjub, setanggap itu mereka.

"Hey, namaku Letnan Matt Casey, di mana adikmu?"

"Di sana…, dia terluka parah," Dean merayap turun menuju adiknya.

"Kau terluka?" Casey sempat menanyakan pada pemuda 14 tahun ini.

"Lukaku bisa menunggu, luka Sammy tidak," tandas Dean.

Casey hanya menghela nafas dan mengikutinya dan mendapati korban terjepit.

"Sammy?" panggil Dean cemas.

Tidak ada respon.

Casey mengamati reruntuhan yang menimpa sebagian tubuh bocah sepuluh tahun ini. Ya memang tidak bagus, dan harus segera dikeluarkan dari sini. Segera diperiksanya nadi di leher Sam. Sangat lemah. Ia segera berbicara melalui HT-nya

"Bocah sepuluh tahun, terjepit di bawah reruntuhan, sulit dikeluarkan, butuh alat berat."

"BANTUAN ALAT BERAT SEGERA NAIK!" perintah Bodden dari luar sana.

"Casey!?" Seruan lain muncul dari jendela melegakan Casey.

"Kelly, sebelah sini ..."

Severide segera bergabung dan melihat korbannya.

"Dia membiru…," tukas Kelly mengagetkan Casey.

Serta merta keduanya langsung berupaya menyingkirkan bongkahan batu dengan tangan mereka dari tubuh kecil Sam.

"Dean…, kau lebih baik keluar dulu di sini, biar kami menolong adikmu," titah Casey.

"Nggak! Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana- mana, akuakan terus di sini menemani dia!" tandas Dean, matanya sudah merah. Ia tahu, Sam di ujung kritis. Jika tidak dapat diselamatkan dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sam barang sedetikpun.

Casey terdiam sesaat, menatap sepasang mata hijau yang kesakitan itu, mata yang sama dengan sepasang mata pria tua yang ia temui tadi; ayah mereka. Tapi kali ini, ia yakin tidak akan bisa ia patahkan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh di sini. Bantu kami angkat bongkahan ini."

Dean mengangguk pasti, dan segera menolong mereka.

"Tandu datang," Petugas Capp datang dengan membawa tandu berwarna kuning, tepat sebagian reruntuhan di tubuh Sam berhasil disingkirkan.

"Sammy dulu," Dean bergeming saat Casey menyuruhnya untuk ditolong duluan.

Casey menyerah, dan segera mengangkat tubuh Sam yang berwarna campur abu-abu dan biru dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati ke atas tandu.

Dean melihat dengan hati berdebar saat tubuh Sam ditandu keluar melalui jendela . Air mata mengalir di pipinya, semaki mencoreng-moreng pipinya.

"Kau butuh tandu?" tawar Letnan Severide.

Dean menggeleng, "Aku masih kuat merayap," dengan suara serak.

Severide mengangguk, dan memimpin untuk keluar dari sana di belakang tandu Sam. Di belakang Dean, menyusul Casey.

Dean harus meringis kesakitan saat kakinya yang sakit dipaksa untuk menuruni tangga ini. Mungkin ia memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran, tapi bukan pengalaman ini yang ingin ia rasakan. Dan Sammy? Bagaimana kalau Sammy tidak selamat?

"Dean…, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Letnan Casey terdengar penuh perhatian. "Kau butuh tandu."

Dean segera menggeleng dan menguatkan untuk tetap menuruni tangga. Luka dan rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa dibanding diterjang warewolf dewasa.

Dean menarik nafas lega begitu mencapai tanah, dan sebuah tempat tidur menyambutnya. Mereka memaksanya untuk berbaring di sana, dan memakaikannya masker oksigen, lukanya segera diperiksa.

"Dean!" sebuah suara cemas menyambutnya.

"Ayah!?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" John tak dapat menutupi kecemasannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Sammy, Sammy, dia terluka parah, ayah harus menemaninya. Jangan hiraukan aku!"

"Iya!" John segera beralih pada putra bungsunya yang terluka parah.

Dean merasakan tempat tidurnya dibawa masuk sebuah mobil ambulan. Tapi tidak ada Sam di sana.

"Tunggu, di mana adik saya?"

"Dia ada di mobil ambulan yang satunya," seorang paramedis cantik yang di dadanya tertulis nama G. Dawson menjawab tenang.

"Nggak! Bawa saya ke sana, saya mau satu ambulan dengan dia!"

"Maaf, nak, kau berada di ambulan sini. Tapi kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan adikmu," Dawson menolak tenang.

"Bawa aku ke sana, atau aku akan jalan sendiri ke sana!"

Dawson terdiam, dan melihat sepasang mata itu yang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu."

Dengan setengah kesal Dawson segera memindahkan pasiennya dari mobil ambulansnya ke ambulan sebelah.

Setelah semua beres, ambulans itu segera pergi dari sana menuju rumah sakit Lakeshare.

Casey yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobil ambulans dan melihat kejadian itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kakak yang hebat dan sangat keras kepala…," cetus Casey dengan tersenyum geli.

"Yeah, bahkan Antonio pun tidak seperti itu," Dawson tertawa geli mengomentari kakaknya sendiri.

"Letnan, api sudah sepenuhnya mati, dan korban sudah semuanya keluar. Tidak ada korban jiwa," Hermmann melaporkan.

"Bagus, syukurlah," Casey mengangguk dan segera dilaporkannya pada Chieff Bodden

"Yow, Casey …., sepertinya salah satu dari anak itu menjatuhkan ini …," Severide menyodorkan sebuah kantung kulit.

Casey menerimanya dan mengeluarkan dari dalam kantung.

Sebuah belati bagus. Casey mengamatinya. Tergores di sana inisial, D.W

"Siapa nama ayah mereka?"

"John Winchester…"

Casey mengangguk, "Yeah, sepertinya milik, Dean Winchester. Besok kita kembalikan."

Saveride hanya mengangguk.

**SPN**CFD**SPN**

John menghela nafas gelisah. Sesaat mereka baru saja merayakan ulang tahun putranya, sesaat kemudian mimpi buruk terjadi. Dan sekarang Sam sedang menjalani operasi. Ada pendarahan di dalam sana, liver dan paru-parunya terluka, dan mereka sedang berusaha memperbaiknya. Diliriknya Dean yang duduk menunggu di kursi rodanya. Kakinya masih terbalut, karena tulang keringnya patah tertimpa reruntuhan.

Meski sudah dipaksa untuk beristirahat di tempat tidurnya, Dean tetap memaksa untuk menemani ayahnya menunggu operasi Sam.

Lima jam berlalu, hingga akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang bedah.

John segera menyambutnya dengan cemas. Ia tidak siap jika harus kehilangan putra bungsu yang amat ia sayangi. Peninggalan terakhir istrinya.

Dokter berusaha pertengahan lima puluh tahun itu menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kami masih bisa memperbaikinya. Operasi berjalan lancar. Malam ini malam kritisnya, jika ia dapat melewatinya, ia akan baik-baik saja. Segera sam akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, kalian bisa menemuinya di sana.

John mengangguk dengan leganya. "Terima kasih, dok, terima kasih banyak." Diliriknya Dean yang sudah berurai air mata kebahagiaan. Paling tidak, Sam masih ada harapan untuk kembali sehat.

**SPN**CFD**SPN**

Keesokan harinya, selepas shift usai, Casey menepati janji untuk mengembalikan barang korban. Seperti biasanya, Severide menemaninya.

"Mhmm, korban kebakaran gedung bioskop semalam, Dean Winchester?" Casey menanyakan di meja pendaftaran.

Petugas pendaftaran segera memeriksanya.

"Ya, dia ada di kamar 312, tapi sementara ini ia sedang berada di ICU."

Casey tercekat. Begitu juga dengan Severide. Seingat mereka Dean tidak separah adiknya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terhadi pada pemuda itu?

"Ada apa dengan dia? Memburukkah?" Casey dengan cemas.

"Oh, bukan. Adiknya yang berada di ICU, dia hanya menemani."

Casey harus menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Casey mengangguk pada sahabatnya dan segera menuju ruang ICU.

Ruang ICU terliihat begitu tenang, dan dengan mudah menemukan Tn. Winchester menunggu dengan gundah di ruang tunggu kamar.

"Tn. Winchester…," panggil Casey ragu.

John terkesiap dan melihat kehadiran dua pemuda gagah berseragam Departemen Kebakaran, meski hanya kaos berlapis jaket resmi dinas dan celana katun resmi. Ia mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Sepasang mata mudah hangat dan tegas itu sangat diingatnya.

"Ah.., Letnan Casey…, kau yang menyelamatkan kedua putraku," John langsung menyambutnya dengan senang dengan menjabat tangan dengan erat. "Terima kasih banyak."

Casey mengangguk, "Kami melakukan semampu kami. Ini Letnan Kelly Severide."

John tersenyum, menjabat tangan Kelly, "Yaa…, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua."

Casey mengangguk tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Mhmm…, bagaimana keadaan Sam?"

John menghela nafas, "Sam dalam masa pemulihan. Ia sudah menjalani operasi, dan dokter mengatakan ia telah melewati masa kritisnya. Dan aku yakin sam akan baik-baik saja," seraya mengajak mereka melihat sang pasien dari pintu kaca.

Casey dan Severide harus tertegun melihat pemandangan di dalam sana. Sosok besar Dean berada di tempat tidur Sam, memeluk adiknya, tidak mempedulikan selang-selang yang menempel di tubuh Sam. Sementara tangan Sam memegang lengan Dean seakan tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Sejak kecil mereka seperti itu. Mereka tidak pernah berpisah. Dean yang selalu menjaga dan selalu di samping adiknya. Dan Sam akan selalu kuat bertahan jika ada kakaknya di sampingnya," John menerangkan dengan bangga.

Kedua letnan muda itu terenyuh haru melihatnya. Sangat jarang melihat kedekatan dua bersaudara yang seperti itu. Tidak heran jika semalam pun Dean bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan adiknya.

"Anda memiliki dua putra yang hebat, Tuan," Severide berkomentar tulus.

"Yeah, mereka yang paling berharga untukku," John tersenyum pasti.

Casey menghela nafas. "Mhmm.., kami ingin mengembalikan ini. Sepertinya terjatuh, milik Dean…," seraya mengeluarkan kantung kulit dan diberikannya pada Ayah Dean.

John tersenyum menerimanya. "Terima kasih. Ini belati kesayangan Dean, tapi sudah ia wariskan pada adiknya. Semalam adalah ulang tahun Sam yang kesepuluh."

Casey tersenyum takjub, "Semalam ulang tahun Sam?"

"Ya, kami baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya di Big Burger lalu melanjutkannya dengan menonton bioskop, lalu terjadilah insiden ini."

Casey dan Severide tertegun saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu. Mhmm…, hubungi kami jika siap untuk keluar rumah sakit. Kami yang akan menjemputnya.

John tersenyum menyambutnya, "Terima kasih. Mereka pasti akan senang sekali mendengarnya."

Casey mengangguk lega.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tn. Winchester."

"Anda juga letnan, dan sekali lagi terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kedua putra saya."

Casey dan Severide mengangguk sebelum kedua meninggalkan rumah sakit.

John tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Dipandanginya kedua putranya di dalam sana.

"Well, Sam, Dean…, kalian harus cepat pulih, karena akan ada yang istimewa menyambut kalian saat keluar nanti.

**SPN**CFD**SPN**

Hanya satu minggu waktu yang dibutuhkan Sam untuk pemulihan dan berada di rumah sakit. Dan Sam siap untuk pulang. Hati Dean tak kepalang bahagianya.

Dengan riang Dean mendorong kursi roda adiknya keluar rumah sakit, menuju mobil Impala mereka di halaman parkir. Senyum Sam tersungging di sana, sudah tidak sabar ia ingin segera keluar dari sana. Demi Tuhan, dia benci rumah sakit! Ayah mereka ikut tersenyum bahagia dengan membawa tas bawaan mereka.

Tapi betapa kagetnya dengan sosok besar berwarna merah terparkir di depan pintu rumah sakit seakan telah menunggu mereka. Sosok petugas pemadam kebakaran turun dari sana.

"Hey, kau, aku ingat kau!" Dean menyambutnya semangat.

Casey tersenyum mengangguk, "Yup, kami berada di sana dengan kalian malam itu."

"Sam, ini Letnan Casey, dia yang mengeluarkanmu dari dalam sana!" seru Dean penuh semangat. Dilihatnya sosok lain yang ia kenal masih berdiri di truk merah itu. "Dan itu Letnan Severide, dia juga yang menolongmu dari sana. Mereka semua yang menolongmu, Sam!"

Sam tersenyum dengan senangnya, ia melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan hangat mereka.

"Dan kami datang untuk menjemput Bocah Berulang tahun kita," Casey tersenyum sungging.

Sam semakin tertegun tak percaya. Terlebih Dean.

"Kalian datang untuk menjemputku?" Sam tak percaya.

"Yup, dan akan mengantarkan kalian pulang," Casey mengangguk pasti.

Belum hilang rasa kaget Sam, sebuah banner kecil dibentangkan di tubuh truk merah itu, bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM!"

Sam semakin ternganga kaget dan tak percaya. Senyum bahagianya tersungging di wajah kecilnya.

Dean juga takjub melihatnya. Masih belum percaya, diliriknya ayahnya dan ayahnya mengangguk.

"KEREN!"

"Ok, mari, …," Casey menawarkan.

Tapi Dean sudah memposisikan diri di depan Sam dan merunduk.

Sam dengan senang hati segera naik di punggung Dean.

"Maaf kebiasaan," Dean sempat berbisik seraya berlari menuju truk merah kebanggaan para Petugas Pemadam Kebakaran

"Selamat datang di Truck 81," Petugas Mouch menyambut mereka dengan tersenyum hangat dan penuh hormat.

Casey segera naik di belakang mereka, dan menepuk pintunya dengan semangat. "Cruz , jalankan!"

Cruz langsung menjalankan truk kebanggaannya.

Sementara Impala mengikuti dari belakang.

Senyum merekah dengan bahagianya dari bibir Winchester bersaudara ini, terlebih si bungsu; Sam Winchester. Casey senang melihatnya.

"Letnan, terima kasih banyak, ini sangat berarti untuk adikku..," bisik Dean pelan.

"Kau kakak yang hebat, Dean. Kami hanya melakukan ini, kau sudah melakukan banyak."

Dean hanya tersenyum sungging, ada rasa bangga dan bahagia di sana.

"Aku mencoba untuk selalu menjadi kakak yang baik," balas Dean pelan.

"Aku tahu," Casey tersenyum sungging.

Casey mengangguk dan melempar pandangannya pada rekan sesama letnan yang juga tersenyum bahagia. Menyelamatkan orang bukan hanya menjadi tugas utama mereka, tapi membuat orang bahagia pun menjadi bagian tugas mereka.

**TAMAT**


End file.
